


Due South - assignment Europe

by tinadolphin



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadolphin/pseuds/tinadolphin
Summary: Benton Fraser goes to Copenhagen, Denmark to work at the Canadian consulte there.





	1. Returning to Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine that I think I've published at fanfic.net  
> I hope you'll like it

Chapter 01 – Returning to Chicago

Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police was laying half asleep satisfied in his bed. He was finally back home in Chicago where he had ended up some years ago on the trail of the murders of his father. The last six months he hand spent in Copenhagen, Denmark working as a temporary assistant to the Canadian Consult. In his half sleep he heard someone knock on a door and in his subconscious he knew the building wasn't very well isolated and it probably was at a neighbor's the knocking took place but then he heard “No Ray, it was today he was returning” “But were you sure of the time Stan?” “Yes, he should be home now” Stan answered and knocked again. Ben got up and opened the door “Welcome home” the two Chicago detectives said in unison all while Diefenbaker sneaked in and went around the small and sparsely furnitured apartment. Without getting an invitation the two men went inside “So, you're home and you didn't come by the precinct” Ray Vecchio turned to his friend “We thought for sure you'd show up” Stan Kowalski added. The dog who was a half wolf had now come to stop by the bed and sniffed around, in it laid another person who still was asleep, confused he looked up at Benton who finally had a chance to speak “Hello everyone” he knelt down to greet his long time companion “Have they treated you well” he said to the dog and got licked all over his face in return. Benton stood up and looked at the two men “How have you been?” he asked simply “We're more interested in how you've been” Ray Vecchio looked over Benton's shoulder “And who's that sleeping in your bed?” he caught a glimpse of something glimmering “You're dog... have you picked up another man's woman” he patted Benton on the shoulder, this was not a thing that was something his Canadian friend did. Stan Kowalski, who at one time had played is now partner who then had been working undercover to bust a big Mafia in Chicago, went around the two guys “Don't you you see the simple ring Ray, this isn't just any woman, Fraser have gotten himself a fiancée” In a manly way they both hugged and patted Fraser on the back “We'll leave you alone now, but you have to come around to the precinct tomorrow and introduce her to us” Ray said “Will do” Benton said in his usual efficient way although a bit sleepy as his body still was on European time. As he let his two friends out he held the door with his left hand around it, when they had gone he closed it and again patted his dog “Let me get you something to eat and a bowl of water before I return to bed”

Just before Ray and Stan arrived at the stairs, they had thru the years learnt not to trust the elevator, they both stopped and looked at each other before they turned back and knocked on the door again and almost before Benton had a chance to open it they both again in unison said “You're married?!” The detectives hadn't at first noticed the ring on Fraser's left hand as he had lent on the door. Benton slightly blushed. “Ben, what's going on” they heard a sleepy voice from inside the apartment “Nothing Stine, you go back to sleep” Benton said “Stine?” Ray asked “You've married a Dane?” Stan asked and the guys weren't doing anything to leave but they looked at each other and had a silent discussion if they were to leave or go inside and introduce themselves. Benton looked at the both detectives, when he had left for his assignment in Denmark they had been like cat and dog, vowing it would never work out working together, they were too much alike and now this. He ushered the guys into the hall “We'll be by tomorrow. Good night” Ray and Stan again started towards the stairs and Fraser stood looking after them so he was sure they leave this time “Congratulations” Ray turned around and said to his friend “Thank you kindly Ray” “Yeah, congratulations” Stan said as well “Than you kindly Stan” Fraser closed the door just as he felt a pair of familiar arms around his waist “So was that the famous detectives Vecchio and Kowalski?” Stine asked as Benton turned around to kiss her “Mmhm” he answered with his lips on hers. He took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. Just as Stine put her hands under his t-shirt he felt someone poke his leg and remembered his dog. Reluctantly he pulled away from the kiss “There's someone I'd like to introduce you to” he said and took a step back “Stine, this is Diefenbaker, Dief, he called his dog with the shorter name, this is my wife Stine” he said with pride in his voice as Stine knelt down to the dog “Hello Diefenbaker, I hope we can be friends” she said and scratched him behind the ears.

Benton went back to bed. He had an early appointment at the Consulate the next morning and he knew from his trip to Denmark that the time difference wasn't the easiest to adjust. He put his arms around his wife and tried to fall asleep. Diefenbaker hadn't any problems to adjust to being home, he had trampled a few rounds on his blanket by the fireplace before he laid down to sleep, well as long as he could he had kept an eye on his human and the new woman; he didn't understand what wife meant would she leave in a couple of weeks like Veronica had or was this someone who Benton just would look at as the woman that was called Sir.  
In the car back to the precinct the detectives had a lively discussion about Fraser. "Can you believe it?" Stan said "I mean as long as I've known him your sister have tried to get him to take her out in every possible way without success" Ray didn't like to talk or think of his little sister in that way but he had seen it for himself the first two years Benton had been in Chicago. "Nah, it's hard to believe but again when he takes the risk he goes all in" Ray was thinking of the time when Benton almost ran away with Victoria, it was the time he had shot his friend in the back as he thought he had seen a gun in her hand. "But again, sometimes I've had my doubts about him. How long has he and the ice-queen thrown eyes at each other?" Stan was referring to Inspector Margret Thatcher, Benton's boss at the Consulate. The guys were still talking about it when they came inside the police house Francesca noticed they didn't have the dog with them and stood on her toes to see if Benton came in behind them but to her disappointment he didn't. "So..." she looked at her brother and Stan "Where is he? Thought you'd bring him back here" Ray shook his head "He said he was tired, probably will come by tomorrow after he checked in with work" he didn't want to be the one telling his sister that Fraser had gotten married. "Is that it?" she asked and looked at Stan who she sometimes could see if he was lying "Yep, he was already in bed even we woke him up by the looks of it" Stan said truthfully. "Ok then" Francesca said disappointed but flashed a smile at the detective "But you're coming with me and Ray home for dinner aren't you?" she asked. Stan looked at the siblings "Wouldn't miss it" all since the second Sunday after Fraser had left and Stan had driven Ray home as Francesca with lot of dos and don't had been allowed to borrow Ray's car Stan had had dinner with the big and very loud Vecchio family. As he had grown up as an only child in a neighborhood with not too many kids around he loved all the fussing and on top of it all Mrs Vecchio was a divine cook, and he always got some leftovers with him home "You boys look too skinny" she said to him and Ray every week. Truthfully was that since he started to eat at the Vecchio's he had been forced to start exercising which he really hated. Although taking long walks with Fraser's dog weren't too bad, the half wolf was a real babe-magnet.

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	2. Meeting Inspector Thatcher

Chapter 02 – Meeting Inspector Thatcher  
Benton woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and happily he stretched and with his usual efficiency jump out of bed. "Good morning" he said and walked the few steps over to kiss his wife like he had for the last five months, well they had only been married for one, but had lived together in Stine's apartment when work hadn't forced Benton to stay at the Consulate almost since they met. "Good morning Ben" Stine said and smiled at him. She couldn't believe how fast it all had gone since she had first laid eyes on him when he in his red formal uniform had stood two steps behind the Canadian Consult in Copenhagen, his back straight as a pole and hands on his back. She had been working with the Danish government, she still did as she had gotten a position on the Danish Consulate in Chicago. “I think we'll probably have to shop a bit this morning” Stine said. “I guess so” he agreed “There's nothing in the fridge is there?” he asked and got a look from Stine “Or in the cupboards, I know you've lived on your own, but some more plates and glasses wouldn't go amiss” Benton pulled her close and kissed her. At least he had gotten some curtains at the windows when Francesca stayed in his apartment for a few days when the family was threatened due to a case he and Ray worked on, but he thought maybe it was time to look for a nicer place, there wasn't even a proper bathroom in the apartment. He pulled away from Stine and sat down at the table “Maybe we should look for another place to live as well” he suggested as she sat down in his lap “Maybe, but this will do fine to start with” it was the simple things that made this man she loved so much. “So, I don't have to report to the Consulate until Wednesday, what shall we do today?” she asked “Well” Benton started “I need to check in with work and then I thought if you liked to that we'd go by the 27th precinct and I'd introduce you to my friends there” Stine smiled at him “May I join you at the Consulate too, I'd like to meet your boss and colleagues too” Benton nodded his approval “And I think it's good to bond with another Consulate now when I'm going to work at one too” she added.  
As usual Benton dressed in his red uniform, but with the less formal attribute and Stine had to admire him just as she always did, he looked smashing in red. She dressed in a simple pant-suit and was ready to leave. Out on the street Benton put his hat on and then took Stine's hand. On the other side of him Diefenbaker trotted nicely, smelling around as he hadn't been back much in this neighborhood the last six months. It took them almost 20 minutes which was four more than it usually took Benton to walk to work, but he had gotten into a bit slower pace when he was out walking with Stine, when he walked by himself he still kept his efficient step. Benton was a bit nervous, he didn't know how the Inspector would take the news about his marriage. They had kissed a few times, but it never lead anywhere, mostly because she was Benton's superior. They stood just beneath the steps to the Canadian Consulate as constable Turnbull opened the door to go stand on his post in front of the building. The guys greeted each other by last names and Benton introduce Stine to the junior constable. Since the post was to start at 9am sharp there were no time for small talk and Benton was happy about it, Turnbull could be a bit too much sometimes. “Fraser is that you?” he heard from the inspector's office as he closed the door. “Yes Sir, it's me” she came to the door “Oh, it's you” she said as she saw him “I thought it would be your sister” Benton's sister Maggie Fraser had been his stand in when he had been in Copenhagen “I'm here Sir” Maggie came out of the little closet that was the senior officer's office “I'm sorry” the inspector said “I didn't know you were already in” she attempted a smile. “Bright and early, needed to type last week's report” she said and with the same precision as he brother handed the report to the inspector. “Thank you kindly” the inspector said “Can I see you in the office” she turned to Benton “And bring your wife” Benton stood still and actually had a surprised expression on his face. As Benton closed the door behind them he looked at the inspector “Sir?” he asked. “Didn't you think I'd find out when your sister wanted the weekend off to go to Copenhagen, she said for your birthday but we all know your birthday isn't for yet another month” she extended her hand to Stine “Welcome to the Canadian Consulate, I'm inspector Margret Thatcher” “Stine Jensen...Fraser” Stine said as she shook the inspector's hand, she still wasn't very used to her new last name. “So, Mrs Fraser” “Please say Stine” “Stine, I heard you will work at the Danish Consulate” “Yes I will” Stine confirmed “I'll start on Wednesday” “I hope you will like 'the windy city'” the inspector said “I'm sure I will, miss Thatcher” Stine said “I think I'll go catch up a bit with Maggie” she added and left the two Canadians to sort out whatever needed to be sorted out. Neither Benton nor Margret knew what to say or who should start, Benton took a step closer to the desk the inspector stood behind “So...” he said “So...” the inspector parroted, no one of them really used to talk about feelings and maybe that was the reason they never gotten together. “Oh, this is ridiculous” she went on “we're both adults and we never promised each other anything” “That's true” Benton agreed. It took a few more minutes but then the ice broke and they talked more freely and after 15 minutes or so Margret asked Benton to go get Stine, as they again entered the office she asked them to sit down. “What I now want to talk to you about is that since I learnt about your marriage I've been thinking of throwing you a party when you came back here. Would you two agree to let us do that, I've already asked your sister” she looked at Benton “She's been in contact with some caterers” Benton looked at Stine “Why not, none of your friends just your sister attended the wedding, all my family and friends were there so I think it's a great idea” she then looked at the woman behind the desk “It's a nice gesture, have you thought about a particular date?” “How about the next Saturday?” Stine dug out a calender from her purse “That will do just fine for me” she had already a working schedule and no weekends were booked so far “That is if the Consulate hasn't gotten any new appointments since I got my schedule” “It would be much appreciated if you could look into that as quick as possible and get back to me” “I will have an answer for you this afternoon” Stine promised “Thank you kindly” Inspector Thatcher said and stood up “Why don't you show Stine around the Consulate” she suggested to Benton who too stood up, just as straight backed as usual “I might just do that” he said “Thank you kindly Sir for throwing us the party” “You're most welcome constable” she lead them to the door and then went back to her work.  
Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	3. Meeting the friends

Chapter 03 – Meeting the friends

After Benton had showed Stine around the Consulate, there really wasn't that much to show, and he'd talked briefly with his sister who was on duty still a week before Benton re-entered his position, he took Stine downtown to the 27th precinct. The sounds were so familiar to him and Diefenbaker who had come with him knew his way into the bullpen. Fraser greeted several people on the way in, all with the same politeness and 'Thank you kindly' on his return. The first person Benton saw was the last person he wanted to meet, the Civilian Aid Francesca Vecchio. She flew up from her chair and threw herself at him “Finally, welcome back Benton” she kissed his cheek. It was obvious to Benton that her brother hadn't told his sister about the news. “Thank you kindly Francesca” he said and freed himself from her. Everyone came up to him before he had a chance to say something so as Lt Welsh came out of his office and too welcomed him back Benton took Stine's hand for the big announcement “Thank you kindly everyone, it's nice to be back. I would like you all to meet someone very special to me” he paused. He looked around and pointed at “Ray Vecchio, Stan Kowalski, detectives Huey and Louis, Lt Welsh, Civilian Aid Francesca Vecchio” he introduced them “This is my wife Stine” Almost everyone dropped their chins in amazement. Ray and Stan were the ones who first came up to greet her “Welcome to Chicago Stine, sorry we disturbed you last night” Ray said “We simply didn't know Fraser had gotten married when he was away” Stan added. “You knew?!” Francesca almost threw herself at her brother who were prepared for this caught her by the arms before she could hit him. Not before long the buzz went around the station and everyone who knew Benton came to talk to him and meet Stine. It took them the best of two hours or so before they could leave and go back home, but not before they went by the store where of course everyone knew who Fraser was, not only because of his red suit, but because of his politeness, it had been the same in the neighborhood back in Copenhagen. It was an understatement that everyone was pleased to hear they were married and Stine felt welcome at once.

When they came back to the apartment they put away the groceries and Fraser opened the window, he didn't really like to be inside, but being inside had some perks he thought and pulled Stine close for a kiss “Do you know what we've not done yet” he said with his lips to hers and a naughty glimpse in his eyes as he steered her towards the bed. “Haven't we?” Stine teased “Not in America” Benton said and kissed her again.

The next morning Stine called the Danish Consulate on her cellphone to confirm that she had arrived in Chicago and was coming in for work the next day. She also checked that she'd be free the next Saturday for the party Margret was throwing them. As she hung up the phone she felt Benton's arms around her waist “Why don't you come back to bed” he nibbled on her neck “We don't have to be anywhere today” he said. After finally getting up around 11 Benton and Stine went outside for a walk in the nice late spring weather. They sat down at a café and shared lunch before they decided to go home for some more private activities. Diefenbaker who had been with them curled up on his blanket in front of the fireplace.

Diefenbaker and Ben walked Stine to the Danish Consulate the next morning and when steered their way towards the 27th precinct. On his way Benton managed to walk three older women over the street, let a smaller group of children pat and cuddle Diefenbaker and open a few doors for people who were on their way in or out of the shops. This was how he was brought up and later trained to do. At the police station he walked straight over to Ray and Stan's shared desk. As Ray Vecchio had returned to the precinct Stan has re assumed his given name, much to avoid the questions. Although sometimes he still answered when people called for Ray it had been his name for about two years. "No wife?" Stan asked "She started work today" Benton said with pride in his voice. "Hey there Benny" Ray said and patted him on the shoulder as he came out of the lieutenant's office "Hi Ray" Ben answered. "Thought you'd still be honey-mooning" Ray teased his friend and Ben for once had a quick answer "No. Wife's at work" "That means you can come along with us" he said and pulled on his trench coat as Stan got up to get ready to leave "Where are we going?" he asked "Welsh just got a call in. Murder down by the docks" Ray scratched Diefenbaker behind his ears "You wanna come" he asked the wolf. Within a few minutes the all got into Ray's green Buick '72. Benton was a bit surprised on how well the two detectives came along, they had been like cats and dogs when he had left for Copenhagen. As usual he looked around his own way and not like the Americans, together they then went back to the station. The murdered man was a known criminal and Ray and Stan weren't that bothered about him being dead, although Stan didn't look forward to the visit at the morgue, there were something about the dead bodies that made him uncomfortable. The coroner showed them the results and to his normal routine Benton dipped his finger and tasted on some stuff “No!!!” Both Ray and Stan said at the same time “And you'll...” Ray didn't finish what he thought to say and Stan left the room. “What?” Benton turned around to look at his friend “It's disgusting, is what it is” he just shook his head “Well I can tell you that he probably was killed at a place with a lot of petrol around” Benton said. “The old gas station we drove passed” Stan called from outside the doors “Let's go” Ray said and they all left the morgue.  
After a long day with a lot of new impressions and routines to get into Stine came back to the empty apartment. She opened the fridge to see what she could make for dinner just as her cellphone rang and she answered with her name “Hi” she heard the warmth of her husband's voice “Hi yourself, have you bought yourself a phone?” she knew he didn't like these modern devices, well he didn't even have a land-line in the apartment “No, this is Ray Vecchio's” Benton said “So, you're out with Ray?” She asked a bit disappointed, she had thought they'd spend the evening together, but again Ben hadn't met his friends for a long time so if he wanted to go out with them it was ok with her. “As a matter of fact I'm with both Ray and Stan, we're on our way back to the precinct now” he had told Stine how he on his time off from the Consulate sometimes helped the Chicago PD out. “So you will be back soon?” Stine tried to get an answer “As a matter of fact...” Ben started “Ray got an invitation from his mother for us to come for dinner” he paused “Are you up for it?” he didn't get an answer straight away and was just to say that they didn't have to go when Stine agreed “Let me know the address and I'll meet you there” she said. “Or we'll pick you up, we should be there in a minute and half” “But I need to change” she tried and protest, but heard from the car that the guys were going straight from work.

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	4. Dinner with the Vecchio's

Chapter 4 – Dinner with the Vecchio's

After the quick visit at the station Ray, Ben, Stine and Diefenbaker all got into Ray's car. Stan was to follow in his black GTO, where Francesca had been quick to offer her companionship. “Is there something going on between those two?” Stine asked curious, she really wanted to get to know Ben's friends and that without putting her foot in wrong. “Not that I know off” Ray answered, but again he didn't like to think of his baby sister that way. “So here we are” Ray said as he parked on the driveway to a big house in a nice looking neighborhood “Did you grow up here?” Stine asked “Yes I did” he said proudly “It's actually my house now, but my mother and sister, Frannie, still lives here too” “Can't be easy if you want to bring home a woman” Stine said “I mean...sorry...” Ray smiled slightly “I know what you mean Stine, and no offense taken, we're Italian and that's just how things are with us”

Stan had waited about 10 minutes after Ray had left before he started the car, he wanted to spend some time with Frannie. They had had an on and off relationship mostly in secret for a while now, he knew her soft spot for Fraser but as he came back married Stan knew his chances were good now. He parked the car next to Ray's on the driveway as so many times before and unbuckled his belt and turned to Frannie and without a word put his left hand around her neck and pulled her close for a kiss. He didn't mind a bit that the kitchen window was facing that way and probably some of the Vecchio's could see them, unless they were all busy fussing over Fraser and Stine. As they pulled apart he rested his forehead against Frannie's and looked her in the eyes. He was a bit scared about his feelings for this woman, this was something else than he ever had experienced before. As they walked around the house to the front door he put his arm around her shoulders thinking that now was as good time as any to be caught together. For once Frannie didn't squirm her way out of his 'embrace'.

Inside the house the sounds were high and happy. Mrs Vecchio had hugged Stine and in her broken English said it was about time at least one of the boys got married on the same time shooting looks at her son. Sofia who were named after their paternal grandmother was the older sister of Ray and Frannie were home with her husband and two children “I'm not getting any younger” Mrs Vecchio said “And I want more grandchildren” she had taken first Benton and then Stan in as her own. “Oh, I think we will wait a bit while more” Benton said and kissed her on both cheeks as he always did when he came for a visit. “Don't wait too long” she said with a longing in her eyes and again shot an evil eye at her son “It will happen when it happens Ma” Ray said and scooped up his nephew who were running by. No one noticed that Frannie and Stan had come inside and when he helped her out of her bedazzled jeans jacket he let his fingers run across the smooth skin of her neck. Frannie shivered in a pleasant way. They were all ushered into the dining room which held a big table with room for more people than they were at this time. The meal was loud except for when they were actually eating, or well the Italians spoke with their mouths more or less full too. “Are you OK?” Ben whispered to Stine at one time and she smiled at him and kissed his cheek “Yes, just a little tired, it's been a lot today” looking her straight in the eyes Ben suggested they'd try and cut the evening short. Mrs Vecchio slapped her son on the upper arm and nodded towards Ben and Stine “Look at those two, it won't take long before they have a little family of their own” “Ma....” Ray protested, although there were someone that he had at least one eye set on, but she was hard to reach. The Vecchio sisters got up to clear the table and in her usual helping manner Stine, although there were protests, joined the sisters in the kitchen “I've always been curious on what kind of woman would take Benny of the market” Sofia said and got a look from her sister “As you had a chance with your pushy way, no you stay with Stan, he'll be a good match for you” Frannie who usually didn't blush turned red as a tomato “Come on sis” Sofia said “You two been at it on and off for a good while now, don't you think I've seen how you two look at each other when you think no one sees” Frannie who also almost never was lost for words didn't have a come back for her sister. Stine just laughed and the girls looked at her “I wasn't wrong then, I got a feeling something were going on with the two of you back at the station,but Ray didn't know anything he said” she said “Well Ray's kind of blind when it comes to Frannie, unless it's just in front of him” Sofia said. After some coffee and dessert Ben and Stine made their excuses, politely said no to the offer of Stan driving them home and left. The fresh air was nice after being inside and the buzz of the city was soothing to their ears as well. “Where's Dief?” Stine asked “Oh, he'll catch up if he want to” it had happened more than once that Dief had stayed at the Vecciho house as he got other food than he was giving him. “So, how was your day?” Ben realized he hadn't had a chance to ask her yet “It was fine, kind of the same thing I did back home, but the pace at the Consulate is much slower” Ben knew what she meant, usually it was mostly paper work and of course his guarding duty he did, maybe that was why he liked to help Chicago PD out. “And you, what did you get up to on your own?” she asked curious “Oh, just another murder, but I believe we'll have the case wrapped up before the weekend” he said just as he had been a full member of the CPD. “So, this is what you do when you're not at the Consulate? Solving murders with Ray and Stan?” she said “Well, technically it first was Ray Vecchio and I, then it was Ray Kowalski, playing Ray Vecchio and I” he started the long story and Stine just listened to his voice. “So I guess from now on it will be Ray, Stan and I” he finished three blocks from their apartment. When they got inside Ben opened the window so if Diefenbaker were coming home he could come inside from the fire escape. The apartment didn't offer much of entertainment, he had a few books that laid neatly on the mantle of the fire place, an old record player that he had found with some records at a flea market, the small TV that he had borrowed from the neighbor and a radio. He did miss a few of the more modern things they had had in Stine's apartment, mostly now since they had been back it was a private bathroom. “What do you say about looking for another place to live” Ben suggested as they sat down in worn down two seat sofa. “As I said the other day, I don't mind living here. Although...” she didn't finish the sentence. “I will ask around tomorrow, it wouldn't go amiss with a bathroom of our own” he said “And a separate bedroom” Stine looked over at the bed in the corner of the room as she laid down and rested her head in his lap. “I don't own anything than what I got here” Ben said “But maybe you'd like a few things brought over from Denmark” he said softly and stroke her hair. It didn't take her long before she was fallen asleep.

“You've done good son” Ben looked around the room and found his father, or the ghost of him leaning against the fire place, poking at the unlit logs. “Oh, you say so?” Ben asked “Been a while since you were around” he said to his father “Well as I explained in Copenhagen, traveling isn't that easy when you're dead. I enjoyed the wedding though, it was a nice ceremony” It had been, the spring had come early to Denmark this year and the church had been filled with spring flowers, family and friends. Outside the sun had been shining all day. Ben had felt his father's presence but hadn't been able to talk to him. “Thank you kindly” he said “So” his father moved to stand in front of them “I guess I'll finally get the chance to be a grandfather after all” Ben blushed, firstly his father hadn't been around much when he grew up and secondly he didn't like talking about it. “I know, it will come when it comes, you've said so before. Maybe I should go talk to your sister instead” Fraser Sr said and went for the door but changed his mind and walked out thru the window instead.

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	5. The Canadian Consulate

Chapter 5 – The Canadian Consulate

Senior Constable Benton Fraser, that's what it said on the door to the small room, more like a walk in closet and it felt like home. Ben opened the door and went inside, his sister had kept the room just as neat and tidy as he did himself while she had had his position. Ben looked at his desk for his schedule and saw that he had guard duty from two pm to six pm, which meant he couldn't go meet Stine when she finished work at five. The next note on his desk was a more positive one, it was from Inspector Thatcher explaining that the Consulate had gotten more money and had decided to employ his sister part time. Stine and Ben had met with Maggie a few times and during the weekend that just had passed they had been out for dinner together.

Ben picked up the phone and dialed the Danish Consulate. After listening to some waiting music a voice came to the phone "Welcome to the Danish Consulate in Chicago how may I help you?" "Hello, this is senior constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police at the Canadian Consulate. I'm wishing to speak to my wife Stine Fraser if it's possible" although his presentation was a mouth full he had said it with such ease that it hadn't been boring to listen to him. "Stine, det er din mand på linje ett" The receptionist let her colleague know her husband was calling. "Takk" it felt good to be able to talk Danish at work. She picked the phone up. "Hi" she said softly. "Hi" Ben said back "I don't want to keep you I just wanted you to know that I've got guard duty and don't get off until six" He hadn't stood guard in a long time. Soon after he had arrived in Copenhagen he had gotten new duties that released him of the guard duty. "So I can't pick you up tonight as I promised" Stine smiled at her end she had only seen other RCMPs on guard "Then I can come by and pick you up instead" she suggested "Or we'll meet at home" Ben said, he wasn't sure how he'd react if Stine would come before he finished. He had gotten wooed over and his photo taken with many women thru the years but they were all strangers. Although this would be a test. "Fraser, can I see you in my office" Inspector Thatcher stuck her head inside his office walking by "Sure, I'll be there in a minute" he answered with his hand over the mouth piece. "I need to get back to work. You do what you want tonight" he said when he returned to the call. "I'll see what I'll do" Stine repeated "Jeg elsker dej" she said in Danish "I love you too" Ben said and hung up. Efficiently he stood up, corrected his uniform and gather what material was necessary for a meeting with the Inspector.  
“Sir?” Ben said after opening the door “Come on in Fraser” she motioned for the chairs in front of her desk “I'll be with you in a minute” she hated waiting on the phone. As the call wasn't that important she hung up the phone “Why didn't you get Turnbull to wait for the call to come thru?” Ben asked “He's on the guard” “Oh, maybe I should do it?” Margret held up her hand “It can wait Fraser” she said “I just wanted to go over the schedule for this week, have you had time to look it over?” Ben nodded “Of course Sir” “I hope you're OK with standing guard” she said “Of course, that's my duty”. The Inspector didn't know if she should treat her officer any different now that he actually was married, but again she was still his superior. “So, how did you find Denmark?” she asked him “Oh it was quite nice Sir” he answered “I should believe so” she added “and on that note I'd wanted to ask you if you know that the Consulate actually owns some apartments here in town, you can rent one of them if you like” “Thank you kindly Sir” Ben said “We've actually talked about finding a place, nothing fancy though” “Well admit it Fraser, compared to your place everything is fancy” she had been in his apartment once and having served in the RCMP she was used to the simple life but for her best officer to live like that, well it was his own choice. They talked a little about what official business was going on in the week and the week after and came to an end at the party “Now I don't want you to handle your own party, I've put that upon your sister” Thatcher didn't really trust Turnbull either.  
Most Consulates where located in the same district actually not far from the police station of the 27th precinct. There were a few blocks between the Danish and Canadian and it took Stine about 15 minutes to walk there. Already in the distance she recognized the tall handsome man. He's really something out of the ordinary she thought and again thanked her lucky star to have met Ben. She hadn't seen this side of him yet and was mesmerized by it. Diefenbaker sat just as still by his side. She took out her phone and stood in front of them to take a photo, satisfied with it she made a mental note to have it developed. When she looked at her watch and saw it was only 5.30 pm she decided to go in and see if the inspector had a few minutes over, there were a few of her new colleagues she'd like to invite for the party next weekend. "Inspector Thatcher" she said when she saw the woman "Hi Mrs Fraser" she said out of the respect she was raised and trained by."Oh please call me Stine, Inspector" Margret who was tired after a long day and the lack of sleep the previous night looked at the younger woman "This is ridiculous isn't it? Us calling each other anything but our first name. I'd be happy if you'd call me Margret" she said. "That I can do" Stine smiled "Do you have a few minutes?" she asked. "Give me a minute to put these away" she showed some files. Stine exchanged a few words with the junior officer at the front desk. Ben had told her that Turnbull was very special in his way of talking. Five minuets later she sat down with Margret. "So what can I do for you?" Margret asked "Oh I just wanted to ask if it was OK with you that I asked a few colleagues to come next Saturday?" "But of course, just leave their names and addresses with me and I'll send them the invitation" Stine smiled happily "And I must ask. Have Benton asked you to invite the Vecchio's I mean all of them. I was there for dinner last week and felt very welcome" "Constable Fraser haven't requested anyone specific" Margret said with formality "But they are all invited along with several members of the 27h police precinct" “That's my Ben, don't want to be any trouble” Stine said. “As you are here, I might as well tell you” Margret started “That I've offered Constable Fraser to rent one of the apartments that the Consulate owns, it can't be easy to live in the one you are now” “It's OK, but it's much appreciated that we get a chance on another apartment” Stine said “Is there any chance we can look at them before we decide?” “Oh, of course there is, and I've looked into so they're allowing animals in the building too, I doubt Fraser want to live without Diefenbaker” Margret herself had gotten pretty attached to the dog. She looked at the clock and it was just two minutes before 6 pm so she stood up “Have you seen Fraser on guard before?” she asked “No” Stine shook her head “Come on then, I'll show you something spectacular” the both women went to stand on the stairs to the Consulate. At promptly 6 pm just as the clock on the church across the street started to sound Benton relaxed his whole body and took a step to the side. When they changed guards in the middle of the day there was a big procedure, but now it was just to step out, immediately he turned his head to right and flashed a smile, of course he had seen her coming, already down the street, but stood his ground and was satisfied with himself for passing the test. “Thank you Margret” Stine said “It was truly amazing to see, are you all this way when you get off a guard?” “Well... more or less, Constable Fraser here belongs to the ones that are more” Ben came towards the two women “If you don't have anything more to do inside Constable, you can take your lovely wife home” Margret said “Thank you Inspector Thatcher, I'll see you tomorrow” Ben looked at his dog “It's after six, you can stop now” but the dog just sat there “Well suite yourself, we're going home” he took Stine's hand and they walked back to the apartment talking about this and that “Margret said she had offered you us a look at some apartments that the Consulate owns” Stine said “Yes, she did this morning, do you want to look at them?” he asked her “Sure, it would be much easier than to go out and find some on our own” “It sure would” he agreed and held the door up for her as they came to their own building. Ben took out the key to see if there was anything in the mailbox, but it was empty “Did the two of you talk about anything else? I mean it seems you've become somewhat friends calling each other by first name” “Not really, we talked a little about the party next Saturday, I wanted to invite a few colleagues” Ben smiled at her “Of course you should”

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	6. The Party

Chapter 6 – The party

They day for the party came fast. On her lunch break on the Friday Stine and her new friend Betina, also a Danish girl, went out in search for the perfect dress. "I don't know" Stine said when she tried on her third dress "Out of these three I like the blue one best. What will Benton have on? I mean if you want to match" Lately Ben had almost only worn his uniform but since this was a private party she didn't know. "But I've seen that he has some nice dress shirts in the closet" "Colors?" Betina asked "Basic; white, black, plaided ones and one burgundy" she answered her friend."Well he looks smashing his red uniform so if you suggest the burgundy one and buy that blue dress for yourself you'll look great" Stine smiled "Then the blue one it is" she said and got out of the green one she had tried on last. Satisfied with her purchase she and Betina went to have lunch. If there wasn't anything special happening at the Danish Consulate they had a lunch break of one and a half hour on Fridays. The girls happily chatted in Danish their whole meal thru.  
At the Canadian Consulate Maggie Fraser and Inspector Thatcher worked side by side getting everything ready for the party the following day. As one thing was done it was ticked off on the clipboard "Turnbull, has the flowers arrived yet?" Maggie called "Not yet M Fraser" he had called her that from the beginning to separate her from her brother. "Let me know when they do, I could use them about now" Turnbull almost wished he had been on guard instead of Fraser the two women were almost too much. But since the party was to celebrate Benton Fraser's wedding he had to pitch in so the guest of honor didn't have to plan and set it up himself.  
A few minutes before six Ray Vecchio stopped his car outside the Consulate rapidly he got out and started to inform Ben about a case he needed help with at once, he knew this was a foolproof way of getting Ben to come along as once as the bells rang. It didn't take many seconds before Benton and Diefenbaker were seated in Ray's car "Are you coming?" Ben asked. Ray rounded the car and quickly got in "Is Stan meeting us there?" Ben asked "Yes" Ray answered "May I borrow your phone? I promised Stine to be right home and I don't want her to worry" “Sure you can tell her it will probably take all evening" Ray handed him his phone and steered the car into the Chicago traffic. Knowing Fraser having a sharp eye the others had parked on a side street before gathering in their favorite bar. "What did you say happened again?" Ben asked his friend "Something about someone trying to get out...." Ray improvised and quickly opened the door for him "...off a bachelor party" he added as Fraser saw all the guys from the station gathered in the bar. "We asked Turnbull too but he had things to do, still he might come though" Benton wasn't much of a drinker but a beer occasionally could slip down so not to break any rules he loosened his attributes and took his uniform jacket off. A few local girls who were in the bar looked at him and whistled. Ray stood on a chair to get everyone's attention, he looked at the girls "Sorry ladies he's taken" then turned to Ben "Benny my friend. Thousands of apologies for lying to you but we couldn't go to the party tomorrow without first throwing you a bachelor party although that ship has sailed too. I and the rest of the 27th of Chicago's finest wishes you all the best in your life with Stine" the others cheered "Thank you kindly Ray, guys" he said and looked around "Oh and a special greeting from Ma" Ray added just before he got down "May there be many little Canadians ans Danes in your future" Ben blushed slightly. The evening was a hit and it was almost two in the morning before Ben got back to an empty apartment. If Stine hadn't come thru the door slightly tipsy herself the next minute he would have called Ray to report her missing "I guess we both got kidnapped" Stine giggled her friends back home had thrown her a proper hen-night before the wedding but she was glad that her new friends had fixed this bridal shower as well. It had been Frannie and Sofia that had arranged it and her female colleagues had come and when they were done so had Maggie and Margret. She had gotten a similar speech as Benton had and since the party had been in the Vecchio house Mrs Vecchio had delivered the amendment herself. "It sure does who would have known." they undressed, brushed their teeth side by side at the little sink they had in the apartment and went to bed both too tired to do anything but go to sleep.  
The next morning Stine woke to the smell of coffee and saw Ben stand by the stove stirring in some pans "Good morning" he said and handed her a cup of coffee "Do you want some eggs and bacon" but Stine shook her head how could he be this awake already. She felt like it would take her half the day to wake up. “Aren't you the slightest tired?” she asked Ben who shrugged his shoulders “Not really” he sat down at the table to eat. Stine got up and put a couple of slices in the toaster. She looked towards the closet where she had hung her new dress last night.

The dress was still in the garnmentbag. "Will you show me? Or will you change at the Consulate?" Ben asked after following her gaze. "I can show you it' not like it's my wedding dress." Their wedding day had been full of traditions among them not to see the bride before the ceremony. She got over and unzipped the bag and took out the blue dress "Wow" Ben said "You will look great in that, not that you don't look great in anything else" he grinned "or without". Stine hung the dress back "I think I will change at the Consulate though. Will you wear the uniform?" she asked casually, he had looked smashing waiting for her at the altar in his red uniform with all attributes. "No" he shook his head "I was more thinking of black trousers and a dress shirt" Stine saw her chance "Why don't you take the burgundy I saw in the closet" everything in there were pressed and ironed to perfection "If you don't mind me suggesting" she smiled at him "How can I mind anything you say" and like clockwork his father showed up behind Stine with a speech as usual and before he disappeared he again talked about grandchildren. Ben had an absent look in his face "Earth to Ben" Stine tried "Where did you go?" she was referring to his thoughts. "Oh nothing" he said and got up to wash the dishes. "Would you like to accompany me and Dief on a walk?" he asked softly "Or maybe you have other plans for today?" she shook her head "No plans before this evening and some fresh air would do me good" It was a nice and sunny spring day and as they came to the park Benton put a leash on Dief "Sorry my friend, you know the rules" No dogs were allowed in the park without a leash. They sat down on a bench by the lake just enjoying the view, the nice weather and each other "It's really lovely here" Stine said "So quiet although it's in the middle of the city" Ben kissed her cheek. "I will take you to the cabin back home one day" he said "The only sounds there are the nature's own" she rested her head on his shoulder "I'd love that" she got a feeling it would happen pretty soon since she knew it had been a long time coming for him to return 'home'. They got up to go back home where the got ready for the big party. 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	7. More from the party

Chapter 7 – More from the party

Everyone had been invited to seven pm so when Stine and Benton arrived shortly after five the Consulate was buzzing with last minute preparations. They couldn't help but help out a bit themselves, Turnbull was on the edge double and trippel checking everything on the list. Stine looked amazed around the big reception room and saw some instruments on the small scene "I didn't know they had arranged for a band" she looked at Ben who just smiled "It's a surprise for you" he said but didn't say that it was him and some of the guys that were to play a few songs.

Just after they had finished getting dressed people started to arrive. It was most of the staff from Stine's work, many of the policemen from the 27th, all of the Vecchio's, Stan and a few more friends. The food was great and the party mood was on top. The couple got more gifts than expected and Stine was happy they would look at another place to live the next week since all the things would look wrong in the small worn down apartment they were living in now. Suddenly Ben disappeared from her side and a few minutes later she saw him with Ray and Stan and a couple more guys on the stage. “Hello everyone” he said as he stood at the microphone with a guitar in his hand “I want to thank you all for coming and a special thank you to my boss Inspector Thatcher for throwing us this party. Now I, with the help of a few friends” he looked back at the guys “would like to sing a song for my lovely wife Stine” she stood right in front of him “I don't know how it happened really that's why I thought this song would be a good way to try and explain it. I love you Stine” he smiled at her and took the first accord of the song.

Something in the way you talk  
or maybe baby, just the way you walk  
has shaken all the leaves out of the trees  
Something in the way you smile  
teeth and lips and hair run wild, yeah  
surely this has brought me to my knees

Oh Lord, I'm down -- I'm down upon my knees  
yes Lord, I'm down -- I'm down upon my knees  
And I don't know which way to turn  
Which way to go

Chorus:  
What did you do to me?  
(did you do) did you do a little seance  
(did you do) a black cat romance  
(did you do) did you do a little sun dance  
(did you do) did you do some voodoo baby (x2)

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I said hey, yeah, yeah, yeah

Feels like a winds a blowin'  
looks like a hurricanes comin'  
and it's coming from the centre of your eyes  
these eyes are deepest blue  
these eyes that are so true  
you got the eyes to make me cry

Oh Lord, I'm down -- I'm down upon my knees  
yes Lord, I'm down -- I'm down upon my knees  
and all I know is I don't know what I know

Chorus

Hush now darlin'  
I don't plan to cry  
I said hush now baby  
That ain't my style

Look at you, God knows I do  
I put it down to a thing called voodoo  
I put it down to the curse of love  
I put it down to fate, hey

(chorus repeat to fade)

Paul Gross and David Keeley's Voodoo  
Lyrics from http://www.elyrics.net

Everyone cheered as they finished the song and someone helped Stine up on stage so she could give her husband a kiss. After a couple more songs someone started dancing music and of course it was Stine and Benton who would do the first dance. Safely in his arms she tilted her head up “Thank you for the song, I sometimes too wonder how it happened, but I'm happy it did. Jeg elsker dej” she ended in Danish.

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	8. A new place and new aquaintances

Chapter 8 – A new place and new acquaintances 

Two blocks away from the Canadian Consulate in a nice neighbor hood Stine and Benton chose a three room apartment, with their own bathroom. It didn't take them more than half a day to move in since the apartment came with furniture. It also had a lot of modern things like internet and a landline for the phone. They had gotten the day off both of them and couldn't help but ended up in bed in the afternoon. When they woke up they dressed and went out for some grocery shopping and after that went home to cook dinner together “This is much easier than at the other place” Stine said as they moved around in the kitchen “But I miss the closeness” Benton said “Oh we can stand close anyway” Stine said and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He took her by the waist and lifted her up on the counter. “I love you so much” he said nuzzling her neck “I love you too” she answered and pulled him closer.

A couple of weeks later Benton and Stine were sitting in the living room watching the early news on TV. Summer had arrived in Chicago and after dinner Benton had showered and put on a pair of faded jeans and a perfect white t-shirt. No shoes or socks, he longed to feel the free open nature that was around the cabin left to him from his father. “What are you thinking about?” Stine asked as she laid down with her head in his lap. He toyed with her hair “How I miss the great nature, I've been thinking about going to the cabin for some time now” she smiled at him “So, why don't we?” “You want to come with me?” he said softly “Of course I do, you always talk about the cabin with such passion” “But you know we don't have any facilities, no indoors bathroom, no electricity, no heating but the stove and the fireplace and it's not that warm in the summers as it is down here” She sat up straddles his legs and looked him straight in the eyes “We shared bathroom with others in the old apartment, can't be that bad to go outside. We don't have to bring any computers or cellphones, and for keeping warm I know a few ways” she raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a passionate kiss. Ben had long time ago forgotten about the news, making love to his wife was much more interesting. 

There were a ringing sound in the apartment that Benton couldn't really put right when he woke up on the sofa with Stine in his arms. When he located it to the door phone he got up and pulled on his jeans. “Benny my friend, you took your time” he heard Ray's voice over the phone “Hello Ray, care to come up?” he asked “Sure, got Stan with me” Ben buzzed them in before he returned to the living room “Stine, the guys are coming up, maybe we should get dressed” he buttoned his jeans and found his t-shirt under a pile of her clothes. She quickly pulled her clothes on too but it was obvious to anyone what they had been up to. A few seconds later the doorbell rang and Benton opened the door to his friends “Come on in guys” he said and took a step to the side. “What brings you by?” he asked “Well...” Ray started as he saw Stine “Hi Stine” “Hi guys” she said and went into the kitchen, the usual routine when the guys came by was coffee “Well what?” Ben asked Ray “We really could use your help with a case, but you seem otherwise busy” “Yeah, busy” Stan added in his own way.  
Benton tried to look surprised “We're not busy, we were watching the news” Ray looked at his wrist watch “The news ended an hour ago Benny” he grinned and walked into the kitchen where he with the ease of feeling like home helped Stine with taking four mugs out of the cupboard. “Do you mind if we steel Benton for a bit?” he asked “Would it do any difference if I did?” she asked back laughingly as many times before “I guess it wouldn't” Ray said. They all had coffee together before the guys got ready to leave “Will you bring Dief?” Stine asked “Or shall I take him out for a walk?” Ben looked over at Diefenbaker who already was laying at the door “I guess he'll come with us” he bent forward to kiss her “I'll try not to be late” 

In the end of July Benton and Stine both had a week off at the same time and made the trip up north to Ben's cabin. It was sparsely furnitured with a kitchen table and chairs that were handmade, a worn down sofa in front of the fireplace and in a small room at the back there were a bed, a drawer and a closet. “I love it” Stine said and looked at Ben “It's so much you” Ben let himself relax, he had been a bit nervous what she would think about it. He was also very happy that the fire someone had tried to set to it once hadn't caught on and the cabin had been saved. As it was already late afternoon Benton started a fire in the stove so they could cook something to eat and Stine dusted off the table and chairs “Have your father made these?” she asked about the set “No” Ben shook his head “You've bought them?” she asked surprised and again he shook his head and modesty said “I made them” “You did?” she smiled at him “I didn't know” “How could you, I've never told you” he smiled at her.   
The days that followed they went on hikes, Ben showed her a lot of his favorite places among them a wonderful waterfall. The day was hot and they were sweaty from the hike and didn't resist taking a swim in the water that was refreshing. Swimming towards the falling water Ben dove under and Stine followed. Behind the water-wall a smaller cave opened up. When they got back to the cabin Stine changed into something more comfortable than her hiking clothes and Ben went outside to get some more firewood in. Every evening when Ben had gone outside in his father had been there to talk to him but not this evening. He found it strange, happily he returned inside just to be met by Stine with a scared look on her face “There's an older Mountie standing by the fireplace” she pointed and Benton looked over to see his father “Has he said something?” he asked “No, should he? I mean....” she was really scared “...he wasn't there when I came out from the bedroom and now suddenly when I looked up he was just standing there” Ben was confused “Please Ben, tell me you see him” Stine pleaded and Ben pulled her close “Yes I see him, it's my father” he explained “But your father is dead, you told me that, that's how you ended up in Chicago... on the trail of his murderers” she said in shock “Yes, he's dead but he shows up from time to time, what I don't know is why you're seeing him?” Fraser Sr still hadn't said anything, he hadn't wanted to scare his daughter-in-law. “What do you mean?” she asked “So far it's just been me and Maggie that's been able to see him and....” he paused “talk to him” “You talk to your dead father? Isn't that ...” she didn't know how to explain this. “Son” Fraser Sr said and the young couple looked over at him “Stine” he added and she looked from son to father to son again “He knows my name?” “Of course I know your name, I've been around you for quite some time now and I see how happy you've made Benton” “But...?” Stine had all kinds of questions and didn't know where to start. “Why haven't I seen you before?” she felt strange to ask but had to. Fraser Sr smiled “I guess the connection's not been there before, I've longed for this day for a long time now” he said and the penny dropped for Ben “Could you please leave us alone father?” he asked “I think I need to explain a few things to Stine” and like that Fraser Sr disappeared and Ben lead Stine to the sofa to sit down. “As I said, before it's just been me and Maggie that's been able to see him, which was kind of nice when she came to look me up in Chicago, I didn't know I had a sister, but father explained it all, how he had cheated on my mother when he had been away on a three months long assignment when I was about two years old” Maggie had told Stine this story when she had been over at their new place for the first time “He once told us that only true descendants of his could see him” Benton who already had his suspicions about what had happened that afternoon behind the waterfall took both of Stine's hands in his and looked at her “But I'm not one...” she said “No, but I believe you've got a connection to one” Ben smiled at his wife “Of course I do, I'm married to you aren't I, but why haven't I seen him before now if he's been around all the this time?” and then it came to her and her expression said 'Do you think?' but she couldn't say the words “Really?” she asked “Under the waterfall?” she came with short questions. Ben nodded “It's the only answer I could come up with” both of them were smiling broadly and at the same time said “We're having a baby”

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	9. Keeping it a secret?

Chapter 9 – Keeping it a secret?

Ben and Stine decided to keep their happy news to themselves for a while, it meant that when they came back they went to a drugstore away from their neighborhood, as everyone there knew them, to get a pregnancy test and to no surprise it was positive. At Friday lunch three weeks after Ben and Stine had gotten back she couldn't hold it in anymore but told her friend about the news. “Tillykke Stine, I bet Benton is happy about this too?” he friend congratulated her “Yes, we're both over the moon, but you can't tell anyone and I mean anyone, not even Dan” Dan was Betina's boyfriend “Of course I won't” she promised and the girls toasted with their water glasses. 

"Constable Fraser" Margret called her senior officer into her office "Yes, Sir" Ben said "I have to ask if everything is alright with you" "Yes Sir it is, why do you ask?" he asked "I can't really put my finger on it but there is something distracting you from time to time even Turnbull had the answer for some questions at today's morning meeting before you" "Sorry about that. It won't happen again" "I don't mind I just wanted to see that everything was OK there's nothing wrong with Stine either is there?" Ben couldn't hold back the smile, they had gotten the results of the blood test the day before and it felt official "No, Sir, nothing wrong at all" he took a deep breath he had to tell someone and both Ray and Stan had been sent out of town on a mission "As a matter of fact every thing's great with Stine" again he paused "Sir, can I tell you something in confidence?" Margret looked puzzled at him "But of course Fraser" "Stine's pregnant, we're having a baby" he grinned from one ear to the other and Margret got up, usually not showing emotions but Stine had become a good friend of hers, she gave Ben a hug "Congratulations Benton, to the both of you" "Thank you kindly,Sir" Ben said "Is there anything else,Sir?" "No constable you're dismissed" Ben went back to his office and got ready to release his sister on the guard. Before Ben left the Consulate that afternoon Margret popped her head in his small office "I just wanted to know, have you told Detective Vecchio about your good news?" "No Sir, we've said we'd keep it to ourselves for a while. Why?" there were something that had passed by Ben "Oh nothing" Margret who usually didn't show any emotions blushed "Are you and Ray??" he asked "How long have you been seeing each other?" he asked boldly. She stepped inside "Promise not to tell the others just yet" she looked him in the eyes "Of course I won't do that Sir" he said "Alright then..." she paused "It's been serious since around the time you got married to Stine. We have been seeing each other on and off since you left for Denmark" Ben felt a pang in his heart there had been something between him and Meg one time, but they had never allowed themselves to act on it. The closest they'd gotten was to a few kisses, one of them on top of a speeding train filled with sedated RCMP's, their horses and lots explosives. The only thing that had gone really bad at that time was that Benton's hat had been cut off as they passed a bridge. Ben smiled at his superior officer “I'm happy for the both of you, you should make it official” he saw something in his eyes and knew what it was “You're afraid of Ma Vecchio?” he asked “Not so much afraid as I don't want to go that far yet, you heard her yourself when she found out about you and Stine” Ben thought back to the sweet old lady that he had become to see as a mother, she would be over the moon when Ben and Stine told her the good news. The Inspector left his office and Ben typed up the weekly report in his usual efficient way, it was one of his weekends to be off, the three officers shared them equally, although there would be something happening at the Danish Consulate that acquired Stine to work Saturday. But it gave Ben a bit of time to himself, he loved his wife and his married life but sometimes he needed to be alone.

Saturday evening Benton took Diefenbaker for a walk just in time to arrive at the Danish Consulate when Stine finished work. It was a really nice summer evening and although Stine had been feeling a bit tired during the last part of the day the walk back home was refreshing. When they arrived Ben made the some tea and took out a plate of ready made sandwiches "So this is what you've been doing all day" Stine teased him as she sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. It was mostly for proper dinner or when they had guests over they used the big dining table. "Well that and..." he just then realized she was teasing him and not fishing for the full report on how he had dusted and vacuumed the apartment. She lent over to him as he sat on her right side and kissed his cheek "I love you, you know that don't you" she smiled softly "I know and I love you too. So did you have a nice day, felt OK all day?" he was so concerned about her. So far she hadn't felt anything but good "Yes I've had a good day I just felt a bit tired in the afternoon but that's expected I think" she had read some of the brochures she had gotten at the doctor's office when she had been in for the blood test. She put her teeth into her sandwich "Mmmm I needed this" she said and hungrily finished it. They small talked during the meal and both confessed to have told someone about the baby "I must admit it's strange you blurted it to Margret and not your sister" "Me too" he agreed "But apparently she thought I had been a bit absentminded during the morning meeting, but it feels good to have told someone" "I agree and Betina's so happy for us" she looked up at Benton who rested his elbows on the counter "What are you thinking about" he turned his head "That maybe we should invite our friends for dinner and tell them?" "Yes that might be a good idea" she said "When should we do it? You are working next weekend aren't you?" he nodded "And in two weeks I need to work again the Danish Prime minister will visit" she had taken down the calender from the wall and was flipping thru it before she looked up at him "It doesn't have to be a weekend, does it?" "Of course not" he answered "What about this Thursday coming, I get off already at two that day" Benton reached for his pocket calender “Looks good to me, I don't have guard that day”   
Sunday morning Ben and Diefenbaker walked Stine to her workplace and then went on for a long walk, they just walked and walked and when Benton realized how far they had walked they turned back and went home where he sat down to call their friends inviting them for dinner on Thursday. The last ones on his list was Stan and Ray and since he knew they were on their way back into town he called Ray's phone and hoped there would be a signal where they were. “Vecchio” he answered “Hey Ray, it's Ben” he said “Hi Benny” he looked at his partner “It's Benny” and Stan just shook his head “Duh, tell him hi” “Ray, come back to me” Ben said “Oh sorry pal, I'm not driving and it's driving me crazy” they had a rental car as the two never could come to terms with who's car to take “I thought so. Can you ask Stan what I'm going to ask you now?” “Sure” Ray was a bit puzzled “This goes out to you both, can you come to dinner at our place on Thursday?” Stan accepted at once, Ray thought about it, Thursday would be his first day off and he had hoped to spend it with Meg “Inspector Thatcher is coming” Benton added his boss name “It's rather important to us” he then said. “As the others are coming who am I to say no” Ray said “So, what's happening in Chicago otherwise? Anything big?” Ben laughed “No, you and Stan are out of town so the bad guys took a vacation too” he tried to joke “You try a bit better now days” Ray complimented his friend and got a nod from Stan who had heard everything as Ray had put the phone on speaker. “Anyways we're closing in on some mountains and I bet we'll loose signal, see you Thursday if not before” Ray said “See you” Stan added. After Ray hung up Stan quickly looked at Ray “What was the importance of the 'Ice-Queen' (that was the nickname for Meg Thatcher) were coming” Ray shrugged his shoulders “I don't know” he said “But it made you change your mind, are you and... you are!” he exclaimed “For how long have you and the Ice.. the Inspector been seeing each other” Ray shot him a look “About the same amount of time that you and my sister have been at it” he said a bit disgusted “I know you don't like to think of your sister that way, but it's not like she's a little kid” Stan said in his defense “So I guess we both got lucky at the same time as Benny did, I mean you have to admit that both your sister and the Inspector's had a thing for the guy” Ray sighed “I don't know what they see in him” he said and turned ironic “Always being polite, opening door, helping older ladies over the road, and that half-wolf of a dog, no charm at all” the guys laughed.

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	10. The Dinner

Chapter 10 – The dinner

Already around 6.30pm their friends started to drop in, Stine had been cooking one of her fantastic casseroles and now she just waited for the guests to arrive. Ben had arrived just half an hour before the guests started to come and came out of the shower as she let her sister-in-law in “Hi Maggie, welcome” the girls hugged “I came straight from work, can I change here?” she asked as she still was dressed in her red uniform “Of course you can, I think the bathroom just got free, if you want to take a shower there are towels in the left cupboard in there” Maggie smiled at her “I know, I've been here before” this wasn't the first time Maggie just popped by after work and Stine laughed “Maybe we'd set you up with a shelf in the bathroom soon” “I'm so happy you two get along” Ben said and hugged his wife from behind as she stirred in the pot where she was cooking some rice. Ben had gotten into a habit to always rest a hand on her still flat stomach “Me too, I miss my sisters from home, but Maggie is a great sister too” she turned around and kissed him, he always smelled so great, that natural soap he always used was something out of this world. The door phone buzzed “Will you get that, I have a few more things to fix here” Stine said and pushed Ben towards the door. The first besides Maggie was Betina and her boyfriend Dan, Ben had met them a couple of times before. Just after letting them inside the apartment the buzz sounded again and this time it was Ray, Frannie and Stan, talking lively as they always did, the only one missing now was his boss. They had debated wither or not to invite Turnbull and when they had gotten out of it as Turnbull announced he had a date that evening.

Maggie stepped out into the hall barefoot in faded jeans and a perfect ironed blouse. Stine glanced and thought how alike Ben and Maggie were even though they hadn't grown up together it was like they were molded in the same form. Someone who also noticed Maggie was Stan and he didn't like what he felt. He had never cheated on a girlfriend not even on his ex-wife Stella and he cursed under his breath. Frannie came up to him with a glass of something bubbly for him while sipping her own. No one had a clue to why this dinner party had come on so suddenly and everyone tried to speculate while talking to each other. Five minutes past seven Marget showed up, excusing herself as she had helped an older lady over the road and gotten caught having to chat politely with her for ten minutes. She too was handed a glass and everyone was invited to sit down at the table. Stine put the bowls that were covered with lids on the table as they had decided that they tell straight away. She walked over to Ben's place and he stood up taking a deep breath "I guess you all wonder why you are here?" he began "It is not only because you all mean a lot to us and we therefore wanted to invite you" Stine looked at him and added "And it's not that we wanted to hurry up and invite you, then we would have done that a couple of months ago" the others laughed. Ben took her hand "No the reason we invited you all is that we got some news we want to share with you all" Ben looked at Stine it was now or never this was the moment everything was about to change "Come on Benny" Ray said and everyone held their breath. Stine who knew how private Ben could be at times open her mouth and just said it "I'm pregnant" the sound of chairs against the floor was loud as everyone wanted to get up and congratulate them as they again had gathered at their places Ray took his glass and raised it in a toast "To Ben and Stine and their baby may everything work out well" "To Ben, Stine and the baby" everyone said. Stine took just a little sip of her glass and then sat down "Please Meg you start as you're sitting closest" she nodded towards the bowl "Thank you kindly, it smells lovely" after filling her plate she handed Ray the spoon. He looked her in the eyes as he took it. It had been too long since they had had a chance to meet properly and he was missing her. After dinner had been eaten and the table gotten cleared Ray search for Meg's gaze while she was talking to Betina, he nodded towards the balcony and then walked out there. Thankfully no one else were there and when Meg arrived he pulled her close before he pushed her up against the wall in the corner and kissed her thoroughly. "I've missed you” he said as they broke for air. In her heels she was the same height as him so she rested her forehead against his "I've missed you too" she confessed and kissed him again. Some minutes later they were disturbed by Ben who of course had noticed where they had gotten too "Hey you two, dessert is about to be served" he grinned. Meg corrected her clothes not that they needed to as these Canadian Mounties never got anything wrinkled. Ray was amazed by it he had always been. The evening was pleasant and it was close to midnight when every one had left. Frannie had gotten into the car with her brother instead of Stan. There were something that felt out of place and she couldn't put her finger on it. And of course she would had wanted to know everything about her brother and the Inspector.   
A week later Ray took Margret with him out on a proper official date. Of course it was followed by Sunday dinner with 'everyone' at the Vecchio house and Ma Vecchio was over the moon although a bit saddened, it seemed something was wrong with her youngest and Stan, it had been a long time since he'd left the house only to sneak back in when they thought she'd gone to sleep. It wasn't a proper behavior for a nice Catholic girl but it was modern times she thought and sent a small thought to her dead husband who surely wouldn't had approved but he had been gone for 15 long years by now. Stan had become a bit of the house hold too and she would be sad not to see him around. Of course the news she had received from Benton and Stine was almost over shining Ray bringing home Margret. After dinner Frannie asked Stan to come outside with her. Both sat down on a bench in the garden not saying anything at first “This is the problem” Frannie finally spoke “We're not talking, it's like we don't have anything to talk about anymore” “Yeah” Stan said in his usual way “It's not that I don't like you, but...” she shrugged her shoulders “It almost feels like you're my brother” “So is this it? Are we over?” Stan asked and looked up at her, he had loved being with Frannie, but the spark wasn't there anymore “I guess so” she lent forward and softly brushed her lips over his “No, no spark at all left” she said. Stan put his arms around her in an embrace before they got up and went back inside for some coffee.

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	11. The others

Chapter 11 – The others

After breaking up with Frannie or was it her that had broken up with him, Stan didn't really know, he had taken to a habit getting to know Maggie Fraser's guard schedule and started to go by the Canadian Consulate, he almost felt like a stalker. One day a few weeks later just before six pm as some young guys stood around her making comments he couldn't take it anymore. “Why don't you guys either take a photo with the lovely officer nice and calmly or just get out of here” he showed them his badge and the guys took to their feet just as the church bell over the street started to chime. Maggie relaxed and smiled at Stan “Thank you kindly Stan, they weren't doing anything really” she said “Well maybe it didn't look like it in your eyes but to me it wasn't a very nice behavior” he looked around “May I accompany you home?” he asked in the polite way he had gotten used to when he was around his Canadian friends. "Oh that would be nice" Maggie said "I just need to sign off first" she took the step two at a time with the same efficiency as Stan seen Ben do so many time before. He lent against the rail and waited for her return. As they walked side by side Maggie thought of a subject to talk about and said "Isn't it crazy?" "What?" he asked and turned his head to look at her. "Ben and Stine's baby. I mean that will make me an aunt" she said "Bet you're excited though" she grinned and put her arm thru his "Nothing goes passed you, does it detective?" she teased. She saw the sign for her favorite pizza place "Care to join me for a pizza?" she glanced at him "Dutch of course" Stan shrugged his shoulders "I can always eat" he held the door for her.

Back at Inspector Margret Thatcher's place the mood was somewhat similar. She laid happily satisfied in Ray's arms. "You have a bad influence on me Detective Vecchio" she kissed his jawline "How so?" he looked her in the eyes "Haven't you ever played 'hookie' before?" he laughed "As a matter of fact" she started and Ray moved into a sitting position "Sorry of course you haven't, you're a Mountie, you even work when you're ill" she too sat up facing him "Well..." Ray put his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss "You don't have to explain yourself to me, cara" he said. She liked it when he called her that he said it so softly with an Italian accent. She took a deep breath and snuggled against his neck "I think I might be very much in love with you Ray" she looked up into his dark eyes. He kissed her again "I love you too Meg" the next time they woke up it was dark outside and they were hungry for food. Luckily Meg had a well stocked fridge and together they made some pasta and sat down to eat, before they ended up in bed again.  
Stan and Maggie enjoyed dinner together. They had a lot of things to talk about. One of them was ice hockey. "No way" Stan said when she said that the Swede Mats Sundin was her favorite rather than the native Wayne Gretzky "Yes way" she answered and the discussion went on even as they left the restaurant. When they came to her house she looked at him "Do you want to come up for a cup of coffee?" she held her breath "Or maybe a beer" he nodded "A beer sounds good" they went inside "They are in the fridge, take one out for me too" she said "I'll just get out of this" she ran her hands over her uniform. Stan thought back to his officer's days. He had hated the uniform it was much better now when he was a detective. He took two bottles of beer from the fridge and sat down in her sofa, when Maggie returned she was dressed in her favorite pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt and barefoot. “Thank you kindly” she said as Stan handed her the opened bottle. She sat down on the opposite side from Stan and pulled her feet up under her. This way they sat chatting the night away. It was around two in the morning when Maggie stretched and yawned “Oh I've kept you up, haven't I?” Stan asked her “No, not at all” she smiled “Anyways I better get home” he said as he stood up “Or you stay” Maggie suggested “..on the sofa” she too got up “I've got some pillows and a blanket here” she opened a footstool and took the things out and handed it to him. Sparks flew as their hands met and they dropped everything on the floor and kissed hungrily. Clothes were shredded and they ended up in Maggie's bedroom.  
Stan walked into the 27th precinct the next morning whistling. He couldn't be happier. “Who put that smile on your face?” Ray asked as Stan sat down opposite him at their shared desk “What do you mean?” Stan said “Not even my sister had you smiling and whistling the next morning” “Vecchio! Kowalski! My office now” Lt Welsh called and handed them a file as they stood in front of him. Ray groaned when he saw the names, it was well known names “Weren't these guys locked up for life?” he asked “Yes, but apparently they got out on good behavior and well now it's time to catch them again, preferable before they do any major crime” Welsh said “You know them?” Stan asked “Yes, I don't know how many times we've had to put them away, most likely is that they'll go the usual pattern. Rob a bank or jewelry store stealing some cars, usually a lot of shooting” Ray explained to his partner and they started towards the door “Guys” Welsh called “I've asked Inspector Thatcher for permission to use Fraser so go pick him up and please use your wests, I don't want to find you in the morgue” Stan shivered at the word, he hated the dead people.  
As usual Ben was dressed in his red uniform and Ray sighed heavily “Why?” he knew they now had to go by the apartment to have Fraser change clothes “Do you got a vest?” he asked as they all were sitting in the car again. Stan was a bit more preoccupied than usual, Maggie had been standing on the guard. “Sure, but what does that have to do with this assignment” Ben said “Oh Benny” Ray shook his head “I mean bulletproof vest?” it was Ben's turn to shake his head “No, I don't, it's nothing we got in our equipment” he said truthfully “Of course not” Ray said and snapped his fingers in front of Stan “Wake up Stanley” he couldn't believe he was going to spend the most of the next few days with these guys “We have to go by the precinct then and pick you up a vest” Ben lent forward from the backseat “What's up with you?” he asked Stan who grinned from one ear to another “He won't say” Ray put in “But he came into the precinct smiling and whistling” Ben looked at his friend in surprise, usually Stan wasn't so cheerful, especially in the mornings “Must be something in the air” Ben said and looked at Ray “Maggie was singing when she came in today” Both Ray and Ben looked at Stan when they connected all threads.“I certainly hope you're not cheating on my sister” Ray shot him an evil look and Stan shook his head “No, we've finished it a couple of weeks ago” he said “Mutually I might add” he said and looked at Ray who parked the car outside the station house “Let's go see if we can find Benny a vest” at least he could try and protect his friend this way as he didn't have any jurisdiction to carry a weapon in Chicago, it had annoyed Ray many times but Fraser had other ways to get the bad guys down.  
It took they guys the best part of three weeks to track down and catch the Dalton brothers. Well Ben couldn't help out every time and Stine didn't really like it when he strapped on the vest that now was fitted to his own measures. She knew he had been out on much more dangerous things before back in Canada but this was here and now. Most crossed with him had she been the day when he hadn't showed up until after the doctors had finished their first ultrasound, the only thing that calmed her down was that Ben blamed himself even more. It all had ended up in their first real argument. She hadn't known Benton had it in him. Ben couldn't help but feel bad for a whole week and he did everything he could to make it up to her, although Stine had forgiven him already the next day but she didn't let him know. Making up again had been sweet.  
Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	12. Time passes

Chapter 12 – Time passes

Ben came home after a long day at the Consulate and found Stine sleeping on the sofa. It was pretty common these days, there were only a month left before their baby would arrive. He stood by the side and just looked at her “She's radiant” he heard from behind and turned to see his father “Yes she is” he agreed “You've done good for yourself Benton” his father said and continued “I actually thought for a bit that I'd never get grandchildren, I mean you and the Inspector just walked around each other” Ben turned back to look at his father again “Dad, can you skip that old talk, besides Margret is married to Ray now” he told for 'the millionth time'. 

The New Year's wedding had been fairly small, Margret's parents had come down for just the weekend, they didn't like to leave home very much, all the friends were there and of course the Vecchio's. Margret had had one a lovely white dress, and the bride's maids had all been smashing in matching purple dresses, Margret had let the girls chose models for themselves as long as they had the same color and you couldn't see that Stine was five months pregnant by the time. Ben glanced up on the shelf and saw the wedding photo. He had been Ray's best man, the only request Ray had had was that he worn a tuxedo and not his dress uniform. 

Ben sat down besides Stine on the sofa and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open “Hi smukke” he had learned a few Danish words during the time they'd been together and he liked the ring of the Danish 'beautiful'. “Hi Ben, you're home already?” she asked “It's 7 pm.” Ben answered “I'm sorry I'm so late, but this transition takes it time” he was referring to that he now half time was working as a temporary Inspector. Ben had been promoted after doing a great work at the Consulate and being a great help to the Chicago Police that was why he now could help out running the Consulate when Margret had to stay home, it hadn't taken long after the wedding before she got pregnant and she hadn't been as lucky as Stine who had up until now not been that much affected, now Stine only got tired easily. Stine sat up in the sofa and put a pillow behind her back “I must have slept thru the alarm, I had planned on having dinner ready for you when you got back” she said tiredly. Ben smiled at her “You don't have to make dinner every evening” he said “Why don't I call for some Chinese?” he suggested and Stine thought about it “Sure, but nothing spicy for me” Ben went over to the fridge and took down the Chinese menu and placed the call. 

“I'll just take a quick shower” Stine whispered not to disturb him. When he had ordered he joined her in the shower. Stine moaned when he ran his soapy hands over her back. It felt so relaxing and good. She turned around and put her arms around his neck stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “They were busy at the Chinese place, it takes around 30 minutes” Ben told when they broke the kiss. He put his hands on her stomach “Have I told you how lucky you've made me” he looked her in the eyes as the water flowed over them. “Not today” Stine said and reached for the shampoo bottle. She washed and rinsed her hair and added the conditioner. Ben quickly washed up and got out. When Stine turned off the water he helped her out and wrapped a towel around her, again resting his hands on her stomach.

“Did I tell you that it's planned for Queen Margarethe to come visit Chicago and she will of course come to the consulate” Stine said as they sat down at the table having dinner “No you didn't, when will this happen?” Ben asked “In two weeks, there will be a big banquette on the Saturday evening and we're both invited to it” she showed the official invitation. Ben smiled “I actually met her once when I was working in Copenhagen, I think it was before I met you which don't give much of a time frame” “That gives you a head up on me” Stine said “Of course I've seen her a lot of times, but never met her in person” she rubbed her aching back. “Do you want me to massage that after dinner?” Ben asked when he saw what she did and got a nod and tired smile back.

A week before the Queen's visit the Danish Consulate was buzzing with preparations, this Friday was Stine's last day before she went on maternity leave. When lunchtime came they all gathered in a room and had a little celebration for her, she got a few gifts for the baby from her colleges, there had been a big baby shower over at the Vecchio house the last Sunday and now she felt that she didn't need to buy anything herself for the baby. 

When she arrived home she found Ben's father sitting at the kitchen counter as so many times before. They had had some nice chats during these months “Hello Stine” he said “Hi yourself” she was now comfortable with it, he usually turned up when she needed some support and couldn't call Ben as he was too busy at work or she couldn't call her mother as it was too late in Denmark. “So, what's bothering you today?” Robert Fraser asked his daughter-in-law. “Nothing really” she shrugged her shoulders “It's just....” she said “Oh, there's so many things running around in my head now” she hated to leave her part of the work to someone else, although the temporary assistant had seemed to be a good person, just a bit too efficient, almost like he had been Canadian instead of Danish. “I understand that's common for women in your position, I mean in the late state of pregnancy. Unfortunately I wasn't there for Benton's mother as I was posted in at a far away station by the time. Benton was two weeks old before I met him the first time” Stine thought back to the time when Ben had missed their first ultrasound and it could still make her furious and she'd never forgive him if he wasn't there for the birth “Now, now Stine” Robert Fraser said and wished he could have given her a hug “Remember I can read your thoughts as well as talk to you, but you don't have anything to worry about, Benton will be there for you” Stine sighed “At least he's not working with Ray and Stan for the time being” it had been more or less impossible for him to help the 27th precinct lately. “But that was really the work he was trained for, I feel it's my fault he got positioned here in Chicago” Robert said “I know, but I feel much safer with him at the Consulate” Stine confessed before she walked over to the living room. She put down her cup of tea she had made and turned the TV on, it seemed that Robert had disappeared again, he did that all the time and she had wondered many times if he'd still be around for her to see and talk to when the baby was born. 

The phone rang and it was her mother calling from Denmark, she said that she and Stine's father planned on coming to Chicago the week of the estimated birth and stay for two weeks. Stine got so happy she started to cry and went on crying after they finished the call. For once Ben came home a bit early and rushed straight over to Stine not minding the tears on his uniform. “What's wrong?” he asked and Stine tried to explain but Ben only understood half the words “Please darling” he looked at her and dried some tears away with his thumbs before reaching into a pouch on his belt for a handkerchief. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead “Will you tell me again?” and Stine told about how she had talked to her mother and that her parents were coming to visit. She looked up at him “Ben, I'm scared, what if something goes wrong, what if mother and father don't get here in time if it does” Ben sat down in the sofa and cradled her in his safe arms “Everything will be OK” he spoke softly “We've got an appointment with the doctor on Monday morning and you will see that everything will be all right” he put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up “Besides, we're meeting your Queen on Saturday and this baby” he put his other hand protectively on her stomach “This baby have promised me that nothing will stop you from that” Stine thought about how Ben many nights when they've gone to bed laid resting his head on her chest talking to their baby. Stine laughed “You're crazy Ben, as long as you promise not to go on any excursions with Ray and Stan I think I'll be OK too”

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	13. The Queen

Chapter 13 – The Queen

Stine didn't know what to put on for the Queen's banquette, this was the first time she wished she wasn't pregnant. She didn't feel like shopping for something that she would wear just this once. The dress she had had at the wedding could have been OK if her breasts hadn't grown as the rest of the dress was loosely fitted she thought. She had all day to do nothing and anything so she took the dress, called a taxi and went to the wedding store to see if they could help her get it fitted. Of course Ben was going to have his dress uniform on, it hung all pressed and with shiny attributes all ready. For once she had gotten a well mannered taxi driver and he helped her out “Do you want me to wait Mrs Fraser” she looked astonished at the driver and saw that it was one of the guys who lived in their old apartment building “No thank you Mr Tanner” she smiled at him “Maybe I can leave you my card and you can call me directly when you need picking up” he suggested “That would be nice Mr Tanner” she nodded and put the card in the purse as she took her wallet out to pay him “Thank you kindly for the service” she said, she had taken for habit to say 'Thank you kindly' just like Ben did, probably since he did it all the time. Mr Tanner walked her to the store and held the door for her “Looking forward to hearing from you soon Mrs Fraser” he said and went back to his taxi.

A young woman came up to Stine “May I help you?” she asked politely “Yes you may, I've got this dress and I thought maybe you'd be able to to help me alter it a bit” she showed the garment bag that had the store's logo on it “Oh, I will go get Mrs Swanson our seamstress” she walked away and soon Mrs Swanson appeared from the back room “Well hello” she said with a familiar smile “What can I help you with?” she asked and Stine told her about the banquette and that she had tried the dress on at home since she didn't feel she had anything that suited her but it didn't fit as well as it had a few months earlier. “Well, why don't you put it on” Mrs Swanson showed Stine to the fitting room “And let me know when you have it on and I'll see what I can do”

45 minutes later Stine called Mr Tanner to take her over to the Canadian Consulate, she wanted to see if Ben had time to go for lunch with her. The dress would be ready for pick up on Friday. When the cab stopped outside the Consulate she was that it was Turnbull on guard, she smiled and said hello to him. Carefully she climbed the stairs and opened the heavy door to the Consulate. “Hi Maggie” she greeted her sister-in-law that sat at the front desk “Hi Stine” the woman Mountie smiled “Ben's busy at the moment” she said “Can I get you something to drink while you wait” Maggie offered “A glass of water would be nice, and maybe if you can tell me if I can take Ben out for lunch?” Maggie looked down in the day planner “I think you can, unless he's put anything down in his own planner that I don't know about” Maggie left for the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. The spring weather was getting hotter by the day.

When Maggie saw that the line her brother talked on got free she called him on the intercom “You've got a visitor temp. Inspector Fraser” she said with formality, she loved teasing her brother and knew how he got up, straightened out his back and put the official posture on.

Ben had slowly gotten used to his new assignments and from time to time he had unannounced visitors like today, he cursed under his breath as he had planned on calling home to see so everything was OK. He was still flipping thru some papers when he came out of the office “Could you go thru these and then file them constable Fraser” he said to his sister without looking up “Sure thing Ben” she said and he at once looked up with a scolding look, then he saw how Maggie burst into laughter and looked over to see Stine sit and wait for him. She slowly started to stand up and in two quick steps he was by her side to help her “Thank you” she smiled and kissed his cheek. “What brings you by here?” Ben asked her “I just thought I'd see if you were free for lunch” Stine answered “Yes I am, but you could have called and I'd come home instead” It hadn't been a week yet and Stine was already bored of being at home. “Actually I was out getting a dressed altered for Saturday” Stine said and Maggie looked up “Anything happening on Saturday?” she asked “We're invited to the Queen's banquette over at the Danish Consulate” Stine answered “Oh, that's nice, our Queen seldom travels” Maggie informed. Stine looked up at Ben “So, shall we go have lunch or shall I go home again?” she asked “Oh, lunch?” he said absentminded “Sure, we'll have lunch. Let me just get my hat” Ben said and returned to his office to collect his Stetson, as he passed the reception desk on his way out Maggie handed him a cellphone “And this temp. Inspector Fraser” she said “You know you have to be available” Fraser rolled his eyes as response and put the phone into a pocket.

They chose a restaurant near by, Diefenbaker who always accompanied Ben to work had had to stay with Maggie, but he was pretty satisfied with that as he knew she always had a treat for him in the desk drawer. As it was a lovely spring day they sat outside and ate a lovely lunch “It feels luxury on a common Tuesday to sit like this” Stine said after finishing her meal “It sure does” Ben agreed and went on “We should do this more often, I mean now with my temporary work I don't stand guard unless Margret is in” Stine looked up at him “How is she doing, will she be back soon?” she asked “I don't know” Ben answered “She called in yesterday, you know her she can't let go of work, and she said that she'd be on sick leave for at least another week, but her first trimester should soon be over and hopefully she said she'd feel better then” Stine lent forward and put her hand on Ben's “I certainly hope so, I want you around when it's time for this one to be born” she put her other hand on her stomach. “I wouldn't miss it for the world” Ben said looking her lovingly in the eyes. Ben paid for the meal and they slowly walked back to the Consulate. Stine called Mr Tanner again and he came to take her home.

Friday morning Stine went to the hairdresser to get her hair cut and then to pick her dress up. By the time Ben got home from work she had dinner ready and after that they made it an early night, it would be a long day the next day as the banquette wasn't until the evening.

Stine was quiet happy to just be a guest when she arrived at the Consulate, of course the security had been put up a few notches for the Queen's visit and the whole place was buzzing with excitement. Many of the staff hadn't met the Queen in real life. A few minutes before the Queen was to arrive everyone was told to line up so the Queen could greet them as she passed. Everyone was presented by name to the Queen, when it came to Ben and Stine's turn the Queen stopped a little extra “Benton Fraser?” she said before they were presented “I do remember you from when you were in Denmark” she said “Did you enjoy your time there?” she asked “Yes, Your Majesty, very much and I'm looking forward to going back soon” he said politely. Stine didn't know what to feel, she was standing to the right of Ben and had been 'overlooked' by the Queen “You are welcome anytime” the Queen said to Ben before someone whispered in her ear that she hadn't been introduced to Stine Fraser “That was an unusual combination of names” she shook Stine's hand “Yes Your Majesty” Stine said at the same time as she knelt for the Queen, she had been practicing all day, a lot of things weren't so easy these days. “I'm married to sergeant Fraser” Stine smiled at her husband. The Queen smiled at the pair “No wonder you did enjoy your time in Denmark” she said and was on her way to the next person in line.

Stine was happy when the line up was over and she could sit for a few minutes before they were told to take their seats in the dining hall. Before dinner was over Ben and Stine got a note that the Queen would very much like to meet the pair after dinner. Stine got very nervous. They got showed into a smaller room of the Consulate and while they waited Stine sat down on the edge of a chair as it was easier to get up. The door opened and the Queen came into the room and Stine started to get up “Please Mrs Fraser, stay seated, it can't be far now” the Queen said “Thank you Your Majesty” Stine smiled and the Queen too sat down, Ben was standing behind the chair Stine was sitting on “Please sergeant Fraser, do sit down too” he was too tall to look up on when she was seated the Queen thought. “I guess you both wonder why I wanted to meet you two” the Queen started “This is the reason, I would very much like for the two of you to come back to work in Denmark” she looked over at Ben “You did a great job for both the Canadian Consulate and Danish people when you were in Copenhagen sergeant” “Thank you Your Majesty” Ben said “I did enjoy working there” he took Stine's hand “I know Stine misses her home country from time to time and I believe it would be nice to come work in Denmark again, but now it's really the right time” The Queen laughed “Oh, I didn't mean right now, I've looked into your situation a bit and I know you're also working as a temporary Inspector at your own Consulate” she paused “And then there's your baby” she smiled softly at the young couple and thought of all her grandchildren at home, both her boys had blessed her with four children each.

Stine looked at Ben “It would be lovely to go back to Denmark, but home for me is where you are” Ben took her hand “I feel the same way” then he looked at the Queen “We have to think about it”

“That's all I want, for you to think about it. I will have someone from the cabinet send you an e-mail with details and then you can think it over” the Queen said.

Ben and Stine left the Consulate soon after talking to the Queen.

 

Author's note: I wanted to make the Danish Queen a bit more personal than I already think she is.

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.


	14. Wrapping it up

Chapter 14 – Wrapping it up

A couple of days after the Queen's banquette at the Danish Consulate Ben and Stine welcomed their baby daughter to the world. Ben sat in a chair with the baby in his arms when Stine woke up from her nap. The experience had been exhausting but the reward had been worth it all. 

There was a quiet knock on the door before a nurse looked inside. “Is everything alright” she asked.

“Yes it is” Stine answered.

The nurse walked over to Ben and picked the baby up “Have you tried nursing yet?” Stine shook her head and started to sit up, she felt nervous. “It will be just fine” the nurse smiled at her and handed her the baby. She showed her a few tips and in no time the baby was nursing.

Stine looked down at the baby in her arms and got tears in her eyes. It was all so emotional.

Ben got up to sit on the edge of the bed. It had been a long night, their baby had been born at 4 am and the only one who knew they had went to the hospital was Maggie and that was only because she had been over for dinner the evening before. Ben put his hand on the baby's head. “She's so tiny” he said softly.

“Yes she is” Stine agreed. She looked up at Ben “You know what?” she asked.

Ben shook his head “No, what?” he said.

“I'd like to name her after my great grandmother Märta” she said the name in Danish.

“Märta” Ben tried the name, he wasn't too used to the strange sounds of the Danish language.

“We could make it more international 'Martha' maybe” Stine suggested.

“Would you like that?” Ben looked at the baby “Martha” the baby didn't pay any attention to her parents.

Stine put her free hand on Ben's unshaved cheek and made him look at her “I'd also like for her to have your mother's name” she said “Martha Caroline” they had discussed a few names both for a girl and a boy.

Ben bent forward and kissed her wife “Martha Caroline will be just fine” he said with a smile. He got up and moved to the other side of the bed so he could sit and put his arm around Stine's shoulders. He rested his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

In the afternoon the room was filled with flowers, presents, balloons and guests. They had all come and gone, Meg and Ray, Maggie who had stayed the longest, Stan of course too and even Turnbull and Lt. Welsh had showed up. Most of the Vecchio's had been by too.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ben and Stine decided to stay in Chicago and not go back to Denmark to work. About two years later the day after Ray and Meg's twins had their two year's birthday Ben and Stine welcomed their son Paul Robert to the world. Martha was a proud big sister and told everyone she met that she had a baby brother and how big he had been at the birth, both length and weight. She was just as informative as her father. She also looked very much forward to being a flower girl at her Aunt Maggie's wedding to her uncle Stan. Aunt Maggie had laughed when Martha had asked if Diefenbaker too could be a flower girl.

~The End~

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own anything from the series Due South, it's just borrowed for your entertainment. This is my story though and I feel I own that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. As I said it's an old one.


End file.
